Hachiman Hikigaya/Relationships
Both of Hachiman's parents are unnamed and are working in a corporate company ,so they are always either late or outside.to which Hachiman refers to as corporate slaves.It was mentioned that they never celebrated Hachiman's Birthday but they went out shopping during komachi's birthday.Most of time it was mentioned of them scolding Hachiman for his lagness.His mother is more lineant and kind to him then his father. The Power/Privileged/Social ladder in Hikigaya house is as follows Cat -> Komachi -> Mother -> Father-> Hachiman In OVA Komachi mention about their grand parents, She say that their grand parents are sweet.But Hachiman explains that they tend to be sweeter with the younger one. Komachi Hikigaya As her older brother, Hachiman cares about Komachi's well-being. Komachi, likewise, have shown to have the same feelings setting up a date for him with Yui or Yukino.Their sibling relationship earned the enviousness of Yukino.Komachi understood the reason for Hachiman's current mindset and wishes to change him.She also acknowledges her brother and kind heart of his.She uses her sly tactics to change Him.Hachiman is the alumni of the school to which Komachi is going to. When Komachi was in elementary school,Hachiman did all the house chores which is now done by Komachi. Komachi acts cheeky kind and cute but also shows her serious side by not talking to Hachiman, when he did another social kamikaze in field trip until Hachiman asked for her help in mending things with the club.Komachi is the only person mentioned in the series to wish Hachiman for his birthday by text. Shizuka Hiratsuka As his teacher/adviser/counselor/etc., Shizuka frequently scolds and physically harms Hachiman in order to try and get his act together. Hachiman often reciprocates her actions by making comments about her age, much to her annoyance..Despite that, she genuinely care about his well-being, enough to force him to join the Service Club, and understand him deeply. Shizuka often keeps tag of him.She also hinted of knowing the accident involving Hachiman but up-to what extent and whether she knows of other members involvement is questionable. She also aware of what really happened during Hachiman's incident with Sagami, but instead of scolding him severely, she gently and warmly, with a hint of sorrowful tears in her eyes, reproached the former by stating that helping others is not reason for him to hurt himself, because there are others who also will get hurt themselves if they saw of what he himself have done. She also says that the result of his works are good ,But she won't commend him. Yukino Yukinoshita Yukino recognizes Hachiman from the car accident that incapacitates him at the start of the series, but lied about it when Hachiman joined the service club, pretending to not know him. Hachiman distances himself from Yukino after realizing that the car which rammed into him belonged to her, as his ideals of Yukino as a person unafraid of speaking the truth (like he believes he does) were shattered through her revealed deception. It is then that Yukino tells him that she really didn't know anything about him, but she knows him now that they have spent a lot time together in the Service Club (together with Yui),thus she beats around the bush as if not lying . Hachiman nicknames Yukino "Ice-cold Beauty" for her personality from the start. He also calls her by another nick name "Yukipedia" for her knowledge in wide range. Yukino are also fond in calling him in variety of nicknames, by purposely misspelling his name, for example Hikicasting-kun, Hiki'frog'aya, Hikifroggy, Hiki-'gay'-kun, Hikigerma, Hikikomori-kun ,"THAT THING"etc. However, both of them refuse to call Yui by any nicknames, even when Yui requested them to do so, at her birthday party. Besides, she is also fond of teasing Hachiman by "blaming" him the cause of wrongness that occurs. For example, when she awaken from her sleepiness cause by inadequate sleep reading Zaimokuza's novel transcript overnight, she claimed that her sleepiness vanished after seeing Hachiman's face (she even ''amazed ''by it), and Saki Kawasaki returns home late daily started when she became Hachiman's classmate, much to his annoyance. As Hachiman asks her to become his friend twice but was rejected. For the second time, Yukino immediately rejects him saying it is impossible for them to become friends but this time with a warm smile like in a friendly manner . Despite rejecting him as a friend, however, she still trusts him to a high degree (e.g. the Sagami case) and finds his social suicide plans 'irritating'. After sometimes, She shows her girly side to Hachiman when ever they are alone. She admires Hachiman because he can be himself, and for her, she wanted to have something that Hachiman doesn't have. She finally accepted that she doesn't hate his way of accepting is weakness .She tells Hachiman that she is beginning her search for it and admits that she requires his help to achieve it. She then continues and says she will stop hiding behind her sister's shadow. Last but not least, it is hinted that she has a slight crush towards Hachiman even though she does not admit him as her friend yet.Hachiman brought yukino a PC glasses as a birthday present. Yui Yuigahama It is shown that Yui seems to harbor romantic feelings for Hachiman— calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner, much to the latter's annoyance. And due to the fact that Hachiman was the one who saved her dog on the first day of their new semester –consequently leaving Hachiman injured and hospitalized–. Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along quite nicely (though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's personality and distorted view of youth annoying).In light novel,She even offered to organize and celebrate Hachiman's birthday party with Yukino,Saika and Komachi But Hachiman turned down her offer.By Komachi's sly plan both Hachiman and Yui went to the firework festival After the firework display, Hachiman walks Yui home. At the end, Yui seemed like she was going to confess to Hachiman, but an incoming call form her mother interrupts her. Although she seems determined to ignore the call and continue, Hachiman urged Yui to take the call, probably because he realized that Yui was going to confess and decided to prevent it. After ending the call, Yui realizes Hachiman's feelings and just says goodbye to him. Hachiman believes that Yui's feelings for him are due to guilt, and thus indirectly rejected Yui, thinking that he would cause trouble for her.After Hachiman bluntly rejects Yui's friendly care towards him, due to Hachiman knowing that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved (which he thought was the root of her nice and sweet attitude she expresses to him) Hachiman reduced Yui to tears.The strain in the relationship is consoled in Yui's birthday in-front of Yukino. Hachiman didn't know what to give for her birthday hence presented her a dog collar for her pet sable, Which Yui mistakes it for necklace at first.Yui is one of the few to Have Hachiman's personal Number and Maid id( while the rest are Shizuka, Zaimokuza, Saika and Hayama) Saika Totsuka Saika is also one of the few people who truly tries to become friends with Hachiman despite his attempts to stay a loner. He is also one of the few people admire Hachiman for his truly kind personality. Hachiman initially believes Saika, due to his appearance and mannerisms, to be female; and on more than one occasion, Hachiman has kind of a crush for Totsuka, he has to stop himself from falling for him.He was in the same class as Hachiman for two years. Hachiman once pairs up with Saika for tennis.Saika also asked Hachiman personally ,to join the Tennis Club to help raise their strength.Saika was able to tell when Hachiman was depressed or feeling down and attempt to cheer him by taking him to arcade.Saika often shows interest in teaming up with Hachiman in many occasions like field trip,summer camp etc.saika was the first person to officially hang out with him, In Light novel,They went to movies in summer vacations and later joined with Zaimokuza Yoshiteru Zaimokuza They are often paired together in the past for gym and similar activities due to them becoming outsiders of their class. They appear to be good friends, although Hachiman denies it due to Yoshiteru's eccentric personality. Yoshiteru trusts Hachiman enough to share with him his ambitions of becoming a writer, and Hachiman cares enough to help him out by giving him harsh and critical, yet meaningful, feedback. They seems to have comfortable conversation and are in good terms with each-other. Furthermore, after the cultural festival incident, Zaimokuza are among those who see Hachiman in a positive light.He seems to have better understanding of each other.Zaimokuza also shows his part of concern which can be seen in their conversation in phone during Isshiki's request where he ask if Hachiman is okay with what he is doing. Hayato Hayama Hayato is one of the few people who actually tries to befriend Hachiman, but due to Hachiman's personality, it is ultimately kept at a distance. He has the habit of calling Hachiman "Hikitani," however it's eventually revealed that he does that as a genuine humor. They were almost paired together for Hina Ebina's yaoi play during the cultural festival, much to their dismay. Even though he can understand the reasons behind Hachiman's action, e.g. provoking Sagami and Rumi's case, he refuses to acknowledge him. Hachiman feels that Hayama's method are not practical or preferable. While Hayama doesn't like Hachiman's way of solving problems, e.g. turning himself into a scapegoat for the sake of others. He violently grabbed the front of Hachiman's shirt and tell him to cease talking, not only it sounds extremely unpleasant, but because he awares of what Hachiman really attempts, and loathes it. Later, he defends Hachiman by saying to his friends that, “…Well, he’s just got a bad mouth. If you actually talk to him, he isn’t really like that”.But his classmate take it that Hayama as a nice person for defending Hachiman. Hachiman too refuses to do anything with Hayama, as he feels that Hayama shows pity towards him. Thus an unbalanced and half-hearted relationship exist between them. Hayama actually hates Hachiman because he often feels inferior to him, what Hayama can't stand.To deal with it, he tries to elevate Hachiman to his equal, so he could accept the things he lose to Hikki in. ( The feeling is reciprocal.) Saki Kawasaki Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno likes to tease Hachiman, Yukino, and Yui; possibly because she believes that they're in a love triangle relationship. She constantly address Hachiman as her future brother-in-law,to the annoyance of the later. Haruno also knows about the car accident incident that involves Yukino,Yui and Hachiman ,which she states it as a joke at firework festival without realizing that Yukino didn't informed them.She quickly stands for Yukino as she was not driving the car and was at the back seat. Haruno seems to enjoy herself in teasing Hachiman which is shown in most of their encounters.Like all the close character,Haruno too seems to know what happened in roof top at the closing speech of the cultural festival.. Haruno also sets-up Hachiman and Hayato on a double date with Kaori Orimoto and her friend and even followed them without their knowledge. Hachiman despise and is frightened by Haruno's sly and fake personality, stating that after he was able to see through her facade, she hadn't bothered trying to hide her inner face. Meguri Shiromeguri Hachiman greatly admires Meguri as his senior.Hachiman see her as cute.She is one of the few people to acknowledge his skills, even though she cannot recollect his name often at first. She is one of the few to know his leadership skills. It is safe to assume that she are among those who aware of Hachiman's incident with Sagami, and understands of what the former's attempt, and admires him for it. Isshiki Iroha One of the Kouhai that request to the Service Club for the elections of Student Council. Different from other people, Iroha quite respects Hachiman and is very fond of him. It is hinted that Iroha actually has feelings for Hayato. Iroha also have confessed to Hayato (Vol 9, chapter 8), however she is being rejected. In order to stabilize Iroha's condition, Hachiman tries to calm her down but as a result, Iroha said that he (Hachiman) should take responsibility for her behaviour because Iroha actually overheard the things that Hachiman said about wanting something genuine during the conflict with Yukino. Orimoto Kaori Kaori is Hachiman's classmate in middle school, whom he confessed to in the past. She is interested in getting to know Hayato through Hachiman and Haruno. However,After the double date & Christmas collaboration event of their school ,Orimoto's attitude towards hachiman seems to have changed.